The Legend of Miss Konoha Queen
by Simply.Twilight
Summary: Just Tsunade singing about how she was Miss Konoha Queen. Original Song from Hairspray


Yeah well, I saw Hairspray then when I got home this just came into my head. Don't ask.

Basically the story is Tsunade singing about when she was Konoha Queen... The song is actually suppose to be 'The Legend of Miss Baltimore Crabs'

Tsunade Velma Von Tussle  
Sakura Amber Von Tussle  
Ino Tammy  
Hinata, Tenten, and Temari -other council girls-  
Sasuke Link (Makes no sense I know)

**Key: **

_Italics mean speaking or actions_

**Bold means almost shouty or...something.**

_Also, when I say 'Girls' and I don't put any specific name then that means it's all of the girls except Tsunade unless her names there. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hairspray.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade: _Front Step, Cha cha cha  
Back Step, Cha Cha Cha  
Side Step, Front Step, Back, and Turn._

Choji: _Oh my god Shikamaru there's Sasuke! Sasuke! I can't believe I'm really here auditioning!_

Shikamaru: _And I can't believe I'm really here watching you audition!_

Tsunade: _Front Step, Cha cha cha  
Back Step, Cha Cha Cha  
Side Step, Front Step, Back, and Tu-  
Oh Sakura look at this modely crew. Oh this town sure has gone down hill since I was Mi-_

Sakura: _Oh sensei not more ancient history!_

Tsunade: Oh My God.  
How Times have changed!  
These girls must be blind, or completely deranged!  
But Time seemed to halt when I won Miss Konoha Queen.  
_Sakura! That move is far too **dirty**!_

Sakura: _Sensei, wake up from that dream of yours this isn't **1930**!_

Tsunade: You can laugh but life's a test.  
Don't do this! Don't do that!  
Remember, Sensei knows best.  
With the kunais in the chest,  
From when I won Miss Konoha Queen!

Sakura: _These moves are Perfect Ammunition._

Tsunade: Let me show you how Sensei, took out the competition!  
_Girls! Go get 'em!  
Boys! Let's rumba.  
_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

Tsunade: Those poor Runner ups, might still hold some grudges!  
They padded their cups  
But I screwed the judges  
Those Broads thought they'd win  
If a plate they would spin in their dance  
**Not a chance!  
**_Boys put me down!_  
_Oh good Morning Ladies!  
Let's see what you got. _

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari:  
**Twist, Twist  
Twist, Twist  
Mash Po-ta-toe  
Mom-bo**

Tsunade: Ready? Begin!  
On my show you'll never find  
A thrusting Hip or Bumping Grind

Sakura: _What's that a dance for fleas and ticks? _

Tsunade: _Oh you should've seen my back up tricks!  
_I hit the stage, **Batons Ablaze**!  
While Belting High C's  
And preparing Souffles  
But that triple Somersault  
Is how I clinched Miss Konoha Queen!

_-music plays in-_

Tsunade: _Proceed_

Ino: _Are you scared we're on live?_

Choji: _No, I'm sure I can cope!_

Sakura: _Well this show isn't broadcast in,_ -_Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari join in_- **CINEMASCOPE!**

Tsunade: _I never drank One Chocolate Malt, no desserts for_ Miss Konoha Queen!

Sakura: _This one will never get a date in those Hand-me-down clothes!_

Tsunade: _**Ha**! Kid, She'll never get a date until daddy buys her a new nose!  
_I would say 'Oi Gevalt!'  
If I wasn't Miss Konoha Queen!

Sakura: _Do you dance like you **dress**?_

Sasuke: _Sakura there's no need to be cruel! _

Tsunade: _Would you swim in an intergrated pool? _

Choji: _I sure would! I'm all for Intergration! It's the new frontier! _

Tsunade: _Not in Konoha it isn't, and may I be frank?  
_First impressions an be tough but when I saw you I knew it,  
If your size wasn't enough, **Your last answer just blew it.  
**And so my dear! So short and stout.  
You'll never be in,

Tsunade and girls: **SO WE'RE KICKING YOU OUT!**

Tsunade: With your form and your face,  
Oh. Well it isn't your fault,  
Your just down with a case of Miss

Tsunade and girls: **KON-O-HAAAA QUEEEEEN!**

Tsunade: _Eh, you may go._

Choji: _Um...Thank you._

Shikamaru: _I think they secretly liked you!_

Shino: _May I please audition?_

Tsunade: _Of course not, but you may bow and exault  
_'Cuz I am **Miss KON-O-HAAAAA QUEEEEEN!**

Girls: **QUEEN! QUEEN! QUEEN!**

* * *


End file.
